For reasons of traffic safety, vehicles comprise illumination devices such as headlights for example. For some years now, lighting driving assistance systems, e.g. dynamic bending light, have been applied in vehicles for the optimal illumination of the driven regions. These driving assistance systems on the one hand are to permit a maximal possible illumination of the driven region for aiding the driver, but on the other hand are also to prevent other road users from being unallowably glared. These concerns are met by modern systems such as AFS (advanced frontlighting system) in motor vehicles, with which headlight light not only follows the course of the road, but also illuminates the driven regions in dependence on the speed.
For this, pictures of the driven region are taken by a camera, are evaluated via a picture processing and the illumination device is tracked accordingly. However, neither do modern systems operate completely without errors, so that impairments to other road users, for example due to dazzling, occur due to incorrectly made settings of the driving assistance system.
For this reason, methods for the calibration of driving assistance systems are known from the state of the art. Thus DE 10 2008 025 459 A1 discloses a method for calibrating a vertical light-dark boundary. The disadvantage with the known methods is the fact that the testing of the correct manner of functioning of the driving assistance system as a rule is only possible by expert and experienced personnel, and that a final testing of the cooperation of the camera and headlight is subsequently only possible with a travel at night.